Pictures of You
by Boggart Girls
Summary: Songfic. Un amor entre Draco y una castaña. Un romance fogoso, bastante interesante. DM·HG


Mi primer songfic de una canción de The Cure que me gusta mucho. Espero les guste a ustedes. Lo hice en un día, y tal vez tiene algunos errores, espero me disculpen. Estoy por meterme en un nuevo fic, "She", basado en una canción de Green Day, pero no es un songfic. Nos vemos en esa.

Agus.

* * *

Pictures of you

_I've been looking so long _

_At these pictures of you that I almost believe that they're real _

_I've been living so long with my pictures of you that  
I almost believe that the pictures are all I can feel_

Draco Malfoy se encontraba acostado en su cama adoselada, en el cuarto de chicos del tercer piso, en la sala común de Slytherin. En su mano tenia varias fotos de una hermosa chica que bailaba y le sonreía. Una castaña con unos ojos miel bellísimos que invitaban a mirarlos. Habían compartido algo tan maravilloso como es el amor, un año atrás. Ella era la razón de su vida, y todavía lo seguía siendo, aunque no estaban más juntos. Lo único que tenía de ella eran sus fotos, que por más que no hablaran, el sentía como si ella estuviera a su lado. Él la sentía a través de las fotos, él pensaba que era la realidad.

Pero ella se había ido, lo había dejado solo con sus fotos. Y él sabía que nunca volvería a ser el de antes.

Draco había sido muy frío con ella durante años, hasta que supo que su frialdad se convirtió en amor. Ella, sentía lo mismo por él. En su sexto año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Draco y ella estuvieron juntos. Ella sentía que él era el único en su vida. El la amaba tanto que jamás pensó que podrían estar separados. Aunque así fue, al final del año ella lo descubrió engañándola.

Era un día lluvioso, las gotas resbalaban por las ventanas del tercer piso. Una tal Pansy Parkinson se había apoderado del rubio platinado de ojos grises en un pasillo escondido, detrás de una gárgola. Ella sintió mucha impotencia, sacó su varita y le apuntó a Parkinson, pero no pudo lanzar el hechizo, aunque era la mejor estudiante, no pudo. Sintió que si Draco era feliz con ella, los dejaría solos, no quería lastimarlo. Suspiró ruidosamente, se hizo notar.

Draco la miró con los ojos empañados y no supo que decir. El sentido de su vida se iba, no estaría más junto a él. Sentía amargura, todo por culpa de Pansy que estaba enamorada perdidamente de él y no aceptaba su amor a otra persona. Y ese día, lo había llevado encantado a ese pasillo para demostrarle su amor. Pansy lo miró y se enfureció al ver que miraba a otra persona. Se dio vuelta y la vio.

-¿Pasa algo malo¿Se te perdió algo? Vete de aquí, asquerosa. –murmuró, enfureciéndose. Una vez que ella se fue, se volvió a Draco. –Ni se te ocurra seguirla, te quedaras aquí, conmigo.

_Remembering you standing quiet in the rain as  
I ran to your heart to be near _

_And we kissed as the sky fell in holding you close_

_How I always held close in your fear _

_Remembering you running soft through the night _

_You were bigger and brighter than the snow and  
screamed at the make-believe screamed at the  
sky and you finally found all your courage to  
let it all go_

Los días pasaron y él no supo nada más de ella, ni ella de él. Ella solo sentía bronca por lo que le había hecho. Draco había abierto una herida tan grande en su corazón que no sabía si alguien podría curarla algún día. Draco, solo sentía que el mundo se cerraba para él.

Al siguiente año, el seguía muy dolido, y ella mucho mas que el.

Draco siempre la recordaba bellísima. Recordaba los momentos que habían pasado juntos, en esos besos y abrazos interminables que solo una pareja enamorada realmente compartían. Recordaba sus paseos por los jardines nevados, la recordaba acostada junto al lago cuando él la hizo mujer. La recordaba cuando se dejaba llevar por su corazón, la recordaba expresando todos sus sentimientos muy guardados dentro suyo. Recordaba como él le había abierto su corazón y como ella lo había amado. Recordaba sus regalos y cartas. Pensaba que la había defraudado, se sentía un idiota. ¿Como podía ser así¿Cómo pudo haber caído en una estupida poción para el amor, hecha por Pansy, la chica más idiota que había conocido, pero la más rencorosa¿Cómo la pudo haber dejado ir? Algo en su corazón sentía que le debía una explicación para ver si podía recuperar su corazón o simplemente dejarlo ir.

Él la veía todas las mañanas, sentada a la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus amigos. Temía que se haya olvidado de él, temía que lo haya reemplazado. Pero eso no podía ser posible, él sabía que ella lo amó tan profundamente el año anterior que era muy difícil que lo olvidara. Además, no podía dejar de pensar que no podía olvidarse de lo que le hizo. Decidió escribirle una carta, en la que explicase como se sentía y que quería volverla a ver. Le agregó que si ella sentía lo mismo, él la esperaba el sábado siguiente junto al lago, a las cinco.

_Remembering you fallen into my arms crying  
for the death of your heart you were stone  
white so delicate lost in the cold you were  
always so lost in the dark _

_Remembering you how you used to be _

_Slow drowned you were angels so much more than everything _

_Oh hold for the last time then slip away quietly _

_Open my eyes but I never see anything_

El sábado, a las cinco menos cinco, Draco Malfoy se hallaba sentado junto al lago con la vista perdida en el horizonte. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro. Se dio vuelta a la velocidad de la luz y vio a aquella castaña que lo volvía completamente loco. Se paró y la abrazó. Ella no quiso saber nada. Se sentaron y no se dirigieron la palabra hasta que ella comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Draco, intrigado.

-Nada, no pasa nada. Es solo que no puedo evitar pensar en lo que hemos pasado juntos. Tengo furia en mi interior, por verte con esa… perra. No se a quien odio mas…

-¿Me odias?

-No, pero no se que pensar. Me engañaste, Draco. ¿Qué debo creer? Mi corazón se convirtió en piedra luego de que rompimos. Eché maldiciones al aire pensando en ti. Y solo pude reaccionar cuando me convencí a mi misma de que… -tomó aire. –Te amo Draco Malfoy. –Él la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

-Yo también te amo, princesa. Nunca pude dejar de pensar en ti, desde que me viste con Pansy. Me engañó, sufrí mucho, lo tienes que saber. Te recordé dia y noche, desde que te fuiste de mi vida. Quise guardar en mí esos momentos inolvidables, y los guardé. Me abriste los ojos como nunca nadie hizo, y eso lo valoro. Fuiste, eres y vas a ser la única en mi vida, y aunque ya no me quieras, tengo unas fotos tuyas que me alegran la vida…

_If only I had thought of the right words I could  
have hold on to your heart _

_If only I'd thought of the right words _

_I wouldn't be breaking apart all my pictures of you_

_Looking So long at these pictures of you but I  
never hold on to your heart looking so long for  
the words to be true but always just breaking  
apart my pictures of you_

"No tengo las palabras ni el valor para decirte cuanto te amo"

-No tienes que decírmelo, lo se porque siento lo mismo por ti. Pero mi herida nunca va a sanar.

-¿No hay ninguna forma que pueda sanar¿No puedo hacer nada?

-Solo alejarte… o volver a mí. Son dos extremos muy distintos pero yo creo que si estamos como estuvimos en este periodo alejados, estaré bien. Y también sé que si volvemos a estar juntos, la herida sanará tarde o temprano. No sé cual es la forma más rápida.

-La forma mas rápida va a ser que volvamos a estar juntos. Te amo, no puedo estar mas sin ti. Ya no es algo que quiero, es una necesidad tenerte a mi lado. Y si te vas, moriré por dentro. Ya no te tendré como siempre quise. Ya no compartiré mi vida contigo como siempre lo deseé.

there was nothing in the world that I ever  
wanted more than to feel you deep in my heart  
there was nothing in the world that I ever  
wanted more than to never feel the breaking  
apart all my pictures of you

-Yo también te amo, Draco, pero no se si voy a poder olvidar lo que hiciste.

-Yo te voy a ayudar a olvidar. Va a ser algo difícil, pero te prometo que lo lograremos.

No hay nada en el mundo que mas quiera que estar junto a ti.

-Bueno, lo intentaré. –se paró en seco. –Te amo Draco.

-Yo te amo muchísimo más. Gracias, Hermione.


End file.
